150 reasons why we love each character
by Nessie-92
Summary: I'm starting with Edward. 150 reasons! with no repeats in each one :S
1. Edwards 150 reasons

150 reasons why we love Edward!

1. He's a true gentleman

2. He'd rather hurt himself than you

3. He'd love you for eternity

4. His love is as strong as imprinting

5. He wishes he could dream of you

6. He admits he wishes he could dream of you

7. He isn't ashamed of it

8. He sparkles

9. He dazzles us

10. He wants to protect his virtue

11. He wants to protect yours

12. He doesn't want you to go to hell

13. He doesn't think he's good enough for you

14. He can read minds (its just cool)

15. He can pick you up one handed

16. He's super fast

17. He drives insanely fast

18. He doesn't crash when he drives insanely fast

19. He slows down when it bothers you

20. He wants to marry you A.S.A.P

21. He's a vegetarian

22. He loves baseball

23. He prefers brunettes (sorry blonds, strawberry blonds and red heads!)

24. He plays the piano

25. He gets emotional

26. He watches you sleep

27. He has an extensive vocabulary

28. He's got his own style

29. He's unique

30. He's really smart

31. He's old fashioned

32. He's a pessimist (and we love him for it)

33. He had green eyes

34. He drives an awesome car

35. He has pretty colour changing eyes

36. He loves his family

37. He's loyal

38. He could save you from being hit by a car or van

39. He's unselfish even if he thinks he is selfish

40. He tells hilarious jokes

41. He can't take a joke when it's about you being eaten

42. He has a special occasion car

43. He'd rather be ripped and burnt to death than be without you

44. You can practically smell his testosterone

45. He's very persuasive

46. He's definitely a superhero

47. Kryptonite doesn't bother him

48. He wasn't bitten by a radioactive spider

49. He could take on any super hero any day, and win

50. He would die for you

51. He would do anything to keep you save

52. He would do anything to keep you happy

53. He would buy you whatever you want

54. He buys cool cars for people he loves

55. He makes being a hostage fun

56. He makes other girl melt

57. He makes other girls want to kill you because he loves you

58. He is the modern day Romeo

59. He makes girls heartbeats go crazy

60. He promises forever, and means it

61. He has amazing self-restraint

62. He holds you in your sleep

63. He sings you to sleep

64. He sings your nightmares away

65. He says the word sexy on occasion

66. He can look totally bewildered even after a century

67. He's rock hard

68. Only a vampire can love you forever

69. His mood swings are hot

70. He may not be human, but he is a man

71. He's a vampire who wants to be good

72. He would happily break Jacobs jaw

73. He will never leave you, even if you kiss another guy

74. He wants to save your soul

75. He can climb into your room through your window

76. His crooked smile makes you forget to breath

77. He smells of heaven

78. He wouldn't die in a plane crash

79. He wouldn't let you die in a plane crash either

80. When he smiles you cant help but smile back

81. He growls

82. He is your vampire angel

83. He has morals

84. He's romantic

85. He's passionate

86. He isn't afraid to admit how much he loves you

87. He isn't afraid to tell you what he's thinking

88. He has a melodic chuckle

89. He has perfect handwriting

90. He makes sarcasm sexy

91. He makes jealousy sexy

92. He makes angry sexy

93. He makes Volvo's sexy

94. He makes Aston martins sexy

95. He makes being emotional sexy

96. He makes old Chevy pick up trucks sexy, even if he doesn't own one

97. Aww hell he makes everything sexy!

98. He doesn't eat but still watches the food network

99. He can cook

100. Only he can pull off a Volvo

101. He never sleeps, at all, ever

102. He isn't human

103. He isn't a werewolf

104. He doesn't want you to get hurt, ever

105. He bites

106. He uses words like "unequivocally" in every day conversation

107. He will never have morning breath

108. He will buy a bed for you, even though he doesn't need it

109. He kisses well when you're a human

110. He kisses insanely good when you're a vampire (finally)

111. He'll never let you go

112. He's charming

113. He won't fight fair

114. He gives you hand me downs

115. He'll stay with you and miss all the fun

116. His family love you

117. He can quote Romeo

118. He's got an amazing body

119. He's rich

120. He has awesome taste in music

121. He appears out of no where and kisses you

122. He says you are beautiful not you look beautiful

123. He can enter your room without anyone noticing

124. He can run downstairs without parents knowing

125. He gives you his jacket when you're cold

126. He only has eyes for you, even when surrounded by hot girls

127. He will stand in front of you to protect you when you're in danger

128. He will stay young, gorgeous and sexy forever

129. He will pick a fight with the Volturi

130. He loves you for who you are not what you look like

131. Even when you're in sweats and t-shirt he still says you're beautiful

132. Even when you're ill he says you're beautiful

133. He looks after you when you're sick

134. He's jealous of all your boy mates

135. He will write you a song

136. He's a virgin!

137. He whispers nice things in your ear

138. He thinks you're cute when you're jealous

139. He will kiss you in the middle of a fight

140. He's able to make you immortal

141. He hugs you behind your back

142. He wants to be able to give you children

143. He's been single since 1918

144. He holds your face when kissing you

145. He tries not to get carried away

146. He gets carried away

147. He apologises when he gets carried away

148. He doesn't lie (much)

149. He tells you you are his heaven

150. He's Edward freaking Cullen!


	2. SORRY!

I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages! My A levels have just totally got in the way so I've spent the little free time I have had this summer writing  hope you enjoy these next to little "chapters" XD

Please don't kill me! I NEVER give up on a story or anything…I'm just a tad slow XD


	3. Emmetts 150 reasons

Hey guys thank you all for reviewing!

This is dedicated to Quigley-MacDazzle! Here's Emmett's one for you!

150 reasons why we love Emmett!

1. He's funny as hell

2. He can take a joke

3. He's immature

3. He loves winding Edward up

4. He loves practical jokes

5. He loves sports

6. He's the strongest

7. He's really fast

8. He could pick you up one handed (and be better than Edward at it)

9. He doesn't have a creepy power

10. He's unique in everyway

11. He prefers blonds (dammit)

12. He wouldn't look at anyone else but you

13. He makes jeeps sexy

14. He's got an amazing body!

15. He jokes with you as well as at you

16. He cheats

17. He hates loosing

18. He makes childlike behaviour sexy

19. He makes baseball sexy

20. He's our monkey man

21. He would sing you to sleep, but it would probably be so bad it'd keep us awake :P

22. He would make you laugh your troubles away

23. He would beat up anyone who annoys you

24. He would die than be without you

25. He would never let anything hurt you

26. He wouldn't be possessive!

27. He makes awkward situations funny

28. He loves it when you blush

29. He laughs when you blush

30. He would probably get you drunk then get drunk himself even though he's a vamp

31. He loves irritated grizzlies

32. He finds Edward hilarious

33. He's loyal

34. He glitters

35. He drives an awesome car!

36. He's the cuddley Teddy-bear

37. He has awesome colour changing eyes

38. He could and would save you from any evil vamps!

39. He would save Edwards arse when he saves Bella from a van in front of everyone

40. He is totally selfish and we love it!

41. He would rather be ripped to death than be without you

42. He would never kill Edward (silly man!)

43. He wants to wrestle a werewolf (you can tell)

44. He wrestles bears

45. He would take anyone on if they threatened you or his family

46. He is a bigger and stronger superhero than Edward

47. Kryptonite definitely doesn't bother him (he'd just crush it!)

48. He could take on any superhero including Edward any day

49. He hates shopping but would buy you whatever you want

50. He would die for you

51. He makes being hostage fun!

52. In so many ways

53. He is the modern day Romeo Hulk conversion

54. He could whoop the hulks arse

55. He's rock hard!

56. He's like marble

57. Only a vampire can love you forever

58. You can tell he annoys Edward with Erotic thoughts when he's feeling evil

59. He makes girls terrified but yet he's hot hot hot

60. He promises forever and means it

61. He never forgets he just pretends to

62. He makes betting sexy

63. He makes loosing sexy

64. He says the word sexy all the time

65. He can look like a two year old even after 80 years

66. He's romantic

67. He's passionate

68. Oh he so isn't a pansy like Edward

69. He loves to wind Jasper up

70. He likes to break houses frequently with you

71. He's a vampire who doesn't really mind if he isn't good

72. He would happily break any ones jaw

73. He would break through a wall at school for fun

74. He will never leave you even if you kissed another guy (but why would you)

75. He would want to save your soul

76. He smells better than heaven

77. He is our vampire wrestler

78. He can climb into your window easily

79. He wouldn't die in any kind of crash

80. He wouldn't let you die either

81. He growls better than Edward

82. He doesn't have many morals

83. He isn't afraid to admit he loves you

84. In public

85. Anywhere at all

86. Anytime of day

87. He has a low bass like laugh

88. He has a scrawl for handwriting

89. He also makes sarcasm sexy

90. He doesn't eat but helps out with cooking

91. He can be tactless

92. He can cook (anything Italian)

93. Only he can pull off a Jeep

94. He never sleeps

95. But finds other stuff to do at night

96. He isn't human

97. He isn't a werewolf either

98. Or a regular vampire

99. He's a super strong vampire

100. He doesn't want you to get hurt

101. He thinks Edward has OCD when it comes to Bella

102. He will never have morning breath

103. He bites

104. He uses normal words that everyone can understand

105. He has a bed even though he doesn't sleep

106. He uses the bed frequently (unlike Edward :P)

107. He kisses well

108. He doesn't fight fair

109. He'll never let you go

110. You know he's thinking about you 24/7

111. Edward always reacts to it (that's how we know)

112. He would give you anything

113. He could probably quote Romeo (if you asked him to)

114. His family love you

115. He plots evil things to do to annoy Edward with you

116. He says you are beautiful

117. He says you look beautiful

118. He says you're gorgeous

119. He has awesome taste in music (most likely)

120. He's rich

121. He appears out of no where to kiss you

122. He gives you his jacket when you're cold

123. He's mental

124. He will stay young gorgeous and sexy forever

125. He looks after you when you're sick

126. He loves you no matter what you do

127. Even when ill he still calls you beautiful

128. He can drag jasper away if you cut yourself

129. He never looses his funny side

130. He can lift up cars easily

131. He doesn't care about scaring you

132. He gives you the facts

133. He loves arm wrestling

134. He would obviously do anything for a bet

135. Even eat something

136. He doesn't care about #cough# his virtue

137. Or yours

138. Well he probably does but if you want some you get some

139. He's the favourite brother

140. He's the troublemaker

141. He is eager to learn new things

142. He can give Edward tips ;P

143. He wrestles pythons

144. He's competitive

145. He never gives up

146. He has cute dimples

147. He lightens the mood just by laughing

148. He isn't afraid of the Volturi

149. He isn't afraid of the big bag wolf XD

150. He's just down right gorgeous


	4. Jaspers 150 reasons

Hey guys thank you all for reviewing!

This is dedicated to Mrs Ali! Here's Jasper's one for you!

150 reasons why we love Jasper!

1. He's serious

2. But you know he's really not

3. He's a gentleman

3. He loves winding Edward up with Emmett

4. He is sensitive

5. He loves sports

6. He's the cute one

7. He's the skilled one

8. He could pick you up one handed

9. And make you feel all fuzzy inside

10. He's unique in everyway possible

11. He prefers the cute tiny type

12. He wouldn't look at anyone else but you

13. He makes bikes sexy

14. He makes sports cars sexy

15. He jokes with you

16. He understands you

17. He can tell what your feeling

18. He wants you to feel happy

19. He hates it when you're upset

20. He's the cute blond one

21. He would sing you to sleep and you know he's secretly good at it

22. He would make you laugh your troubles away quite literally

23. He would make anyone who hurt you feel really bad about it

24. He would die than be without you

25. He would never let anything hurt you

26. He would be protective and a tad possessive

27. But we don't mind coz he can take us hostage any day

28. He is determined to win at any situation

29. He laughs when you feel embarrassed

30. And then makes you feel better again

31. He loves manipulating people to annoy them

32. He finds Edward hilarious

33. He's very loyal

34. He glitters duh

35. He drives an awesome car and a motorbike!

36. He was in the military

37. He has awesome colour changing eyes

38. He could and would save you from any evil vamps newborn or not!

39. He thinks of every angle in a situation

40. We love a man in uniform

41. He would rather be ripped to death than be without you

42. He would rather get hurt himself than see you hurt

43. He would protect you with his own life

44. He wrestles bears and Emmett

45. And cheats

46. He also prefers brunettes

47. He enjoys a good laugh

48. He could take on any newborn vampire any day

49. He hates shopping but goes with you anyway

50. He is self-sacrificing

51. He pushes his limits

52. To the max

53. And we think that's cute

54. He doesn't complain when he's in pain

55. Or struggling

56. He's rock hard

57. He looks like marble

58. He annoys Edward with Erotic thoughts and emotions when he's feeling evil

59. Only a vampire can love you forever and ever

60. He promises forever

61. And means it

62. He makes gambling sexy

63. He makes winning sexy

64. He makes loosing sexy

65. Because he makes everyone else feel bad about winning

66. He's always aware of how you're feeling

67. He's romantic

68. He gets worries when you freak out

69. He loves to wind Emmett up

70. He doesn't sleep nights

71. He would gladly just sit with your head on his shoulder for hours and hours

72. He hates feeling how everyone else does

73. And we think that's sweet

74. He's secretly immature

75. He feels really really bad when he lets blood over rule him

76. He doesn't like feeling weak

77. He smells better than heaven itself

78. He can climb into your window easily and make you feel better

79. He doesn't listen to Edward or Emmett

80. When he can

81. He wouldn't die in any crash

82. He wouldn't let you die either

83. He would get so fed up of trying not to kill you he'd just tell Carlise to bite you

84. He tells you he loves you

85. But not so much in public

86. He keeps the PDA's to a minimum

87. But keeps the best bits for later ;P

88. He has a lovely bass like laugh

89. He is always there for you

90. He hates being away from you

91. He would learn anything for you

92. Even how to cook

93. He loves baseball

94. He never ever sleeps…even during the day

95. And finds other stuff to do at night

96. He isn't a smelly werewolf

97. He isn't human either

98. Or a boring no power vampire

99. He's a sensitive vampire

100. He doesn't have "morals"

101. He thinks Edward has serious OCD when it comes to Bella

102. He will do anything you ask

103. Anything at all

104. He tries not to bite but occasionally slips

105. He doesn't try to hide the truth from you

106. He has a bed even though he doesn't need it to sleep

107. He kisses well (obviously)

108. He's a good cute southern gentleman

109. He doesn't fight fair

110. He doesn't blurt out stuff like Emmett

111. You know he thinks about you all the time but tries to keep it clean

112. But when Edward reacts you know he's failed

113. He developed his own conscience

114. He wants to be good

115. He could quote romantic things to say to you

116. But again keeps them for private eye

117. He makes you feel good when he's with you

118. And that's how you know he loves you

119. Because he projects how he's feeling to you

120. He acts his "age"

121. But sometimes gets a little immature

122. He'll bet on anything with Emmett

123. His family love you

124. He will never age…ever

125. He wouldn't have to look after you when your sick coz you'd be a vampire

126. But if not then he would look after you

127. Even when ill he still calls you beautiful and makes you feel better

128. We think it's cute that he can't control himself when bloods shed

129. He only shows his true side to certain people

130. He appears out of nowhere you quickly kiss you

131. He obviously has good taste in music

132. And can obviously sing

133. He loves you no matter what

134. He would obviously do anything for a bet

135. Even eat something

136. But not a werewolf

137. He does have some limits

138. He's mysterious

139. He had a tough "child hood" as it were

140. So we feel sorry for him

141. His scars are sexy

142. He is the misunderstood one

143. He could give Edward tips

144. He's very competitive

145. He has luscious locks

146. He is the peacemaker

147. He lightens the mood just by laughing and projective emotioning

148. Which isn't like projective vomiting, it's much nicer

149. He is self-conscious

150. He just Jasper FREAKING Whitlock Hale


End file.
